


Hahnenkampf

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Scars, Swimming, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: The Bunker Game Night is back! This time, with a German title, because the exact translation ‘cockfight’ would sound way too much like Destiel ;)“Hahnenkampf” is a game you play in a pool, with one person sitting on the other ones shoulders, trying to bring another team down. (Bad explanation? I know, but it’s fun).Summary: You take the guys out for a late night swim and play a game in the water. The reader is not really happy with her body, because there is some extra weight and some scars. Guess who makes her feel better in the end? Right…all of the boys ;)Warnings: body issues, swimming in the dark in a lake (some people are afraid of that), smut, oral
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hahnenkampf

„Hey, Sam. Do you know when the next full moon is?“ you asked your hunter friend one day in August over breakfast.

„I think, it’s next Tuesday, but I have to check the calender. Why do you ask?“ while he was already fiddling with his phone, he cast you a puzzled glance over his coffee.

„We’ll need it for the next bunker game night,“ you explained. „Please inform the others and tell them to bring swim wear. Oh and tell Gabriel, that skinny dipping is not an option!“

Sam laughed, while Dean scrunched his face. „I don’t know if I even have some swim trunks.“

„Well, you have still time to get some. And you could do the grocery shopping while you’re at Walmart,“ you grinned, putting down a long list next to his mug.

The older hunter complained for a good five minutes, before grabbing the keys for the Impala and walking out to the garage.

„Nice one,“ Sam grinned, raising his hand up for a high five.

„He’s the one constantly eating something, so it’s only fair to send him shopping.“

Five days later, you met Benny, Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Kevin in the library, all of them having a small duffel with them.

„You all have swim wear and a towel with you?“ you asked, looking pointedly at the only angel in the room.

„Yes, sugar. I’m not going to scare you prudes with my naked ass…but I have to say, it looks fantastic in the moonlight,“ the trickster smirked, sticking out his butt.

You swatted it with a grin. „I’m sure it does, but tonight is not about mooning.“

„Why couldn’t we do whatever we are going to do during the day? It was all hot and sunny outside,“ Dean complained.

„Really?“ Benny turned to his friend, a big hand landing heavily on his shoulder.

„Shit! Sorry!“ Dean realized his mistake, patting Benny’s hand. „I’m just used to you being so normal around us most of the time.“

„I’ll take that as a compliment,“ the tall vampire laughed.

„Okay, after everyone now knows why we are doing it at night, maybe you all would like to know what exactly the plan is.“

When all the men were looking at you, you continued. „We’ll take the Impala and the truck and drive out to a pond I stumbled over some weeks ago, when I was hiking.“

„Yeah, hiking…you freaked out for no reason and took the Bandit for a ride,“ Sam stared at you.

„No reason? You call throwing all sweets out and replacing them with dried fruits no reason?“ you were still angry at his attempt to make you live healthier…especially when you were on the first day of shark week.

„Whoa! He did what?“ Gabriel sounded entrusted. „Next time he’s doing something awful like that, pray to me and I’ll send some chocolate your way.“

“Aww…thanks, sweetie,” you blew him a kiss.

“But back to topic, I thought we could all use a little cooling in the middle of the current heatwave. And we could possibly do something, we call ‘Hahnenkampf’ in German. Teams of two, one gets on the other’s shoulders and tries to wrestle the others off.”

As everyone looked a bit lost, you sighed. “Is it really that hard to understand? Do I have to draw a picture for you?”

“I get it,” Dean said, a proud smirk on his face. “They’ll see it at the lake. You’ll be in my team, (Y/NN). Let’s get into the cars.”

Half an hour later, you parked the cars on an old dirt road and walked the last half mile to the pond that was surrounded by trees.

Benny was carrying the extra bag, you packed for the night, not even asking why you would need so much luggage.

At the lake, you found a nice spot on a patch of green grass. You unfolded the two big blankets and rammed some torches into the ground. Next were some cans of beer and coke, a few bags of chips and even some dried apple rings for Sam, who kissed your cheek at the sight of it.

“Thank you. I promise, I will never hide your chocolate again. I know you eat enough greens. Sometimes I just worry about you and my brother…wanna keep you healthy.” he murmured.

“I know, Sammy. I don’t want to loose Dean to a heart attack because of greasy food either.”

Kevin lit the torches, Dean threw himself on the blanket, shoveling chips into his mouth, Benny offered drinks and Gabriel was grabbing a candy cane out of thin air.

“Where do we change?” Kevin asked, opening his bag to get his swim trunks out.

“Just go behind a tree. It’s not like I’m going to follow you with a camera. Or anyone else!” The last sentence was a sharp reminder for Dean and Gabriel, who loved to take photos of their friends in the most inappropriate moments.

“What about you, (Y/N)? Not afraid we could try to catch a glance?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Before you could answer, Benny spoke up. “Knowing that you are way to chivalrous to do so, I would break anyone’s bones who would follow her.”

“Merci bien, mon cher. But I’m already wearing my swimsuit.” you gave the big guy thankful smile.

The guys all disappeared into the small wood and you hesitantly wriggled out of your shorts and t-shirt, avoiding to look down at you when you plucked at the seam to cover your behind.

This was another reason why you chose a swim in the dark. Even after hunting for two years now, you weren’t happy with your body. Sure, your muscles were strong, but you still carried too much weight for your liking, especially on your tights, ass and belly. Plus, you had some really bad scars, that 'decorated’ your left arm, both legs and part of your back. A hunter’s life came with a price and your days of going to a public sauna were over when the first creature tore it’s claws through your flesh.

Benny was quicker than you expected and he came back when you only had your feet in the water. At your sight, he whistled. “You look fabulous. I like that swimsuit on you. Reminds me of the sixties,” his southern drawl was more prominent than you ever heard it.

Knowing he could see you as clearly like it was broad daylight, you threw yourself into the dark water, not caring that your hair got wet.

You didn’t see that Gabriel stepped up next to the vampire, whispering something in his ear. At Benny’s shocked face, he just nodded, a sad smile on his lips. He knew how you felt.

When you surfaced again, the whole gang stood in the light of the torches and your jaw dropped. The flames cast shadows over their mostly naked bodies, accentuating ripped muscles and giving their skins a golden tone.

“Holy shepherd of Judea,” you breathed, not able to tear your eyes away from the glory picture.

Thankfully, Dean howled and ran right into the water, closely followed by the rest.

To your surprise, it was the image of Benny in his short light blue trunks that seemed to be burned into your brain. It wasn’t like you never appreciated his tall and strong body before, but tonight, the vampire set your blood on fire and let a lot of nsfw ideas pop up in your head.

It was a good thing, you were up on Dean’s shoulders or you might not be able to focus on your combatants.

Kevin ended up on Sam’s shoulders, the height of the younger Winchester bringing the prophet to your eye level.

Gabriel sat on Benny’s shoulders, laughing and pushing his wet hair out of his face. “You so remind me of master blaster,” you giggled.

“These our witness, Aunty. Us suffer bad. Want justice. We want Thunderdome!” Gabriel yelled.

“You know the law: Two men enter, only one man leaves.” Dean answered, of course knowing the lines of Mad Max by heart.

“This Blaster! Twenty men enter, only him leaves!” Gabriel answered.

“Do I have to know what they are talking about?” Kevin asked Sam confused.

Sam didn’t respond to the young man’s questing, but moved forward, yelling, “Then it’s your choice. Thunderdome!”

You laughed so hard, you almost fell backwards without anyone pushing you. “You guys are just the biggest nerds!”

Thankfully, Gabriel first went for Kevin. The two short men wrestled, while Benny and Sam did their best to keep them balanced, sneering at each other.

The full moon gave you just enough sight, to get a look at their faces from time to time and it just spurred on your fit of laughter.

Dean got tired of only watching and moved behind his brother to tickle Kevin’s feet. With an almost girly yell, he pulled up his knees, almost hitting Sam’s yaw and fell down into the water sideways.

“One down!” Benny announced in his deep voice and coming straight at you.

Looking down in his blue eyes (you didn’t even question why you could still make out his eye color in the moonlight), you almost missed Gabriel’s right hand, shooting out to push at your shoulder.

You blocked it at the last moment, straightening your spine and aiming for his chest.

A minute later, the two of you had your hands on each others shoulders, pushing and pulling, but no one fell.

That was when Gabriel decided to play dirty. His left hand moved down your ribs and tickled you, still holding you to him with his other hand on your shoulder.

You squirmed on Dean’s shoulders, who was by now a bit unsteady, because he tried to sneak his right foot behind Benny’s ankle to bring the vampire down.

In the end, he couldn’t hold you anymore and you tumbled forwards, right into 'master blaster’ and you all foundered in the dark water.

You were a mess of tangled limbs and it was hard to get to the surface. Just when your air got to a critical level, strong arms wrapped around your middle and pulled you up.

Gasping for air, it took you a few moments, to blink the water from your eyes and look at your savior. Before you caught his eyes, your knew it was Benny.

“You alright, darling?” he asked, still holding you close.

Nodding, you turned your head to see if Dean had surfaced too. Gabriel was an angel, so there was no need to worry about him.

Before you spotted him, you heard him cursing. “Son of a bitch! That was cheating!”

“As if what you did to me was fair,” Kevin yelled from the blanket, where he sat wrapped in his towel.

Suddenly, you realized, Benny’s hands were resting on your stomach, were he could feel the extra weight, you carried around. Getting uneasy, you tried to swim out of his grip hastily.

“Easy there, chère. I’m not going to harm you.” Benny chuckled lowly, slowly loosening his grip. “Just like to have you that close.” His confession was accompanied by a wink, his blue eyes sparkling.

“I…it’s just…you know…” you stumbled over your words, not knowing what to say. He let go of you completely, but stayed close to you in the water, his arm brushing against your thigh, making you jolt.

“Darling, you have really no idea how good looking you are. I always knew you were a great human being, but tonight I had the rare chance to see your outer beauty.” His voice felt like a caress, making you lean into him a bit.

“You are strong, I’ve seen your muscles working while you fought against the tiny angel, but you have those wonderful soft curves, that emphasize your womanhood.” His words were like warm honey, sweet and slow.

“But I have all those scars,” you mumbled, you eyes following the light of the moon on the black surface.

“They are just a proof of what you survived. Without those scars, you would be a pretty, but dead body. You fought. To keep others safe and to keep yourself alive. That’s nothing you should be ashamed of. We all have scars. Some you can see, others are on our souls and hearts. Be proud of them. They are evidence of survival.”

You’d never heard such a long speech from the old vampire, but it lifted you up. It was definitely something you would think about later when you were alone in your room.

“Are you going to stay there until your all wrinkly or are you interested in coming out and having a beer with us?” Dean called.

When you turned your head to the shore, Sam, Kevin, Gabriel and Dean were sitting on the blankets, waving their cans at you.

“Coming!” you shouted back, before grabbing Benny’s hand and squeezing it. “Thank you.”

Walking out of the pond and into the light of the torches, knowing they could all see you, was a bit of a challenge for you.

Thankfully, Sam met you halfway with a towel. “I really like your swimsuit, (Y/NN). You look great. Maybe we should choose a motel with a pool more often, so you have time to swim and sunbath,” he smiled as he wrapped the towel around your shoulders.

Falling down on the blanket next to Dean, he winked at you. “You know, in that swimsuit, you would look so hot on the hood of Baby!”

“Would you just shut up and hand me a beer,” you faked annoyance, while being thrilled at all the compliments you got.

Sure, the boys knew you long enough to have their vision clouded with their love and loyalty for you, but it still felt fantastic.

It was Kevin, who opened a can and put it in your hand and you used the moment to snatch the bag of chips away from Dean, putting as many of them in your mouth as possible.

“Hey! Those were mine!” he whined, leaning forward to get them back.

Jumping to your feet, your clutched the bag to your chest, shouted “HA!” and ran from him.

He chased you around your friends until you ran to the water, holding the bag on your outstretched arm. “Don’t come closer or your precious food will have to face a wet death!”

Dean stood still for a few seconds. “There are two more bags!” Gabriel informed him and with that, Dean threw himself at you, the two of you splashing into the pond.

A moment later, the rest of the group was back in the water, splashing around and dunking whoever was the closest.

When you jumped on Benny’s back, he reached back, pulled you over his shoulder and dunked you. “Will you ever learn?” he asked amused, when he hoisted you up in his arms. You shook your head, spit a mouthful of water at him and fought to get out of his grip.

“And for that, you will go down again. Hold your breath, darling,” he warned you, before dipping you under water again.

As you surfaced, you threw your arms around his neck. If he wanted to drown you again, he would have to go down with you.

“Hmmm…if I knew, I would get this reaction, I would have gone swimming with you way earlier,” his southern drawl was right at your ear, his hands drawing you closer into his firm body.

“Ooooh! Look who’s getting handsy,” Gabe chirped, earning a death glare from you.

“Alright, alright, I’m shutting up. Wouldn’t want my favorite human getting really angry at me,” the angel backed off.

“I’m cold,” you heard Kevin say.

“I’ll drive you back,” Dean offered, not wanting the prophet to catch a cold. He was dearly needed to translate more ancient angel’s language in the next few days.

You had time to shout a quick good bye before the two of them grabbed their duffels and headed off for the Impala.

“What about you, Sammy? Cold, too?” Gabriel asked in a teasing voice. “I could zap us back and we could have some netflix and hot chocolate.”

Sam’s cheeks were glowing deep red in the moonlight and before he could answer, they were gone.

You looked around, confused by the sudden disappearance of your friends.

“They must either really trust me to treat you well or they know you could kick my ass,” Benny’s chest rumbled with laughter.

“As if you would eat me,” you laughed. When you looked into his eyes, your laughter died quickly. The smoldering look he was giving you, melted you insides.

“There are other ways I could have my fill of you.” His face was so close, you couldn’t focus on it.

When you didn’t move away from him, Benny waved one hand into your wet hair and pulled you to him until his lips met yours.

His kiss was hungry. His lips captured yours and his tongue was following the swing of your lower lip. Opening your mouth, your wrapped your legs around his waist, your chest melting into his as his tongue invaded your mouth.

You nipped his bottom lip, one hand holding the back of his head, the other one wandering over his shoulder and down his muscled arm until you could grab his wrist and place his hand on your ass.

Squeezing one globe with his big hand, he guided you down until your soft core met the hard length hidden in his trunks.

“You have such a wonderful ass. So strong and yet so soft to my touch,” he moaned against your lips.

Rolling your hips, you felt his erection brush against your folds, and you repeated the movement with a groan falling from your lips.

Benny’s other hand moved to catch the front of your swimsuit, dragging it down, until the water surrounded your bare breasts. Dipping his head down, he showed you how less oxygen he needed, his lips wandering over your soft flesh until they found a nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

Crying out, you threw your head back and ground down on him harder.

When he slowly walked out of the pond, still having you in his arms, he reached down, pushing the wet fabric to the side and teasing your folds with his index and middle finger.

“Benny,” you moaned his name as he circled your clit twice before moving lower and pushing his fingers into your waiting heat.

He let himself fall down on the blanket with you on top, his fingers still buried in you.

You let your upper body fall down on him, your mouth roaming over his broad chest. Wrapping your warm lips over his much colder nipple, he bucked into you, the hand that was not busy making you near your edge, pulled the straps of your swimsuit down your arms, baring your skin to his eyes in the light of the torches.

Finally getting off of him and kneeling down beside Benny, you allowed him, to remove your single cloth fully, leaving you naked.

Before your insecurity could kick in, he rolled over, trapping you under his strong body. “You look more delicious than any dessert I can remember,” he stated, looking down at you hungry. “Let’s find out if you taste as good as you look,” he hummed, making a path with his lips down from your ear, over your neck, following the swelling of your breasts and dipping his tongue into your navel, making your giggle.

“Benny!” you laughed, fighting the instinct to wriggle away from his tickling touch.

Sending you a smirk, he grabbed your hips and began to lick and kiss along your waist, causing you to trash beneath him.

“I love the sound of your laughter,” he confessed, his breath fanning over your skin,”but for now, it’s enough of the teasing.”

With that, he was down between your legs, his mouth at your core. You gasped at the sudden change of sensation. The vampire’s tongue licked your folds open so he could concentrate on your clit.

“Benny…shit…” this time, you were far from laughing, his name falling from your lips as a moan.

“Like that, chère,” he spoke against your wet heat, pushing two fingers inside you, searching your walls.

When he brushed against your g-spot, you bucked against him and let out a loud “oooooh yes!”

Repeating the motion over and over, he locked his lips around your clit and tapped it with the tip of his tongue.

At this point, you didn’t waste any thought about your body or if it looked good the way you lay there. All your could concentrate on, was the rapidly growing pressure in your belly.

With a cry of his name, you came, pushing yourself down on his fingers, your hands clawing at the blanket under you.

Slowly moving up your body, Benny left a few kisses on his way, until he reached your lips, letting his mouth hover over yours hesitantly.

Opening your eyes, you grabbed him by the ears and brought him down for a sensual kiss, not shying away from your own taste on his lips.

When you parted, Benny rolled to his side and pulled you into his chest. “Better than any dessert,” he grinned, making you blush and giggle.

When a breeze of air hit you, you shivered and tried to move even closer to him.

“Cold?” he asked and when you nodded, he handed you your clothes and began to pack the blankets and other things back in the bag. He put on a t-shirt and blew out the torches, taking your hand to guide you through the darkness to the car the others left behind.

As soon as he had thrown everything in the trunk, he pulled you into his arms. “If you want me to, I could warm you up in the bunker,” his voice was deep and full of promises.

“But this time, it’s my turn to make you moan my name,” you teased, bringing a hand down to rub over his crotch.

“Won’t take much,” he groaned, already hardening again against you hand.

Back at the bunker, you let the bags fall down in the hall. Before you could drag the vampire straight into your room, Dean came out of the library.

“Already done?” he smirked, “I thought you’d be out longer.”

“Get your headphones ready, Dean-o! This is going to be long and loud,” you announced, taking Benny’s hand and leading the laughing man to your bedroom, not caring about the Winchester’s panicked expression.


End file.
